The Life of Remus Lupin
by EatChocolate
Summary: "You can always come to me Teddy. You're always welcome here." Harry paused for a short moment. "And you can always ask me about your parents." Harry looked at the boy, awaiting hundreds of questions, but there was only silence.


Back-Up Secret Santa for stereolightning! 3

Prompt: limericks

_I didn't even know what limericks were at first, so I had to google it and it kind of got me in that moment. I had to try that ^-^_

_I wanted to do something funny, but it turned out kind of sad - I'm sorry ;A; Hope you like it anyway 3_

* * *

Limerick - Poem: _aabba_

* * *

The Life of Remus Lupin

There was a young boy, bitten and cursed

Poor and lonely, his life's at the worst

Then the school he attends

With three good friends

Has changed his life for good, - at first!

* * *

There was a young man, who fought for what's right

Beside his friends as an 'Order of the Phoenix' knight

But on Halloween

An awful scene

That has destroyed his life's every light!

* * *

There was a young man with a terrible bite

But his three best friends showed him another sight

With all of them gone

He has to move on

And there was nothing left to rewrite!

* * *

There was a man, who came back to his heart

A job as a teacher, since he was smart

Followed by his old life

That hurt like a knife

But he found Harry, that's a wonderful part!

* * *

There was a teacher, the most favourite of all

His friend's son, a murderer and the news to appall

A meeting in the Shack

His friend was back

A huge plot twist and what a close call!

* * *

There was a man, not a teacher anymore

But still well knowing what he cares for

Harry Potter and Sirius Black

But the Dark Lord is back

He returns to the Order, ready for the second war!

* * *

There was a man to be a knight anew

But his wisdom and abilities, they all grew

A fight in the chamber of death

A fight, hold your breath

A veil, the end, his best friend fall through!

* * *

There was a man, shattered and sad

In his dead friend's house he is going mad

He falls in love

Something he's not proud of

But maybe the end is not always bad!

* * *

There is a man, a husband now

He gave Nymphadora Tonks the marriage vow

Harry on an important mission

He can't help in his position

Afraid to be a father soon, just wow!

* * *

There is a father, loyal and brave

For a better future he had a lot to waive

Times passing by

There is the battle cry

And nothing's more worth than the life he gave!

* * *

The Life of Remus Lupin by Edward Remus Lupin

* * *

Harry wiped away the tears he wasn't able to hold back. He couldn't tell anymore, why he had read all of it to begin with, but now it was too late and he felt bad for invading Ted's privacy.

He just found it in between some of Lily's drawn pictures, but just as he couldn't stop himself from reading it, he now couldn't bring himself to put it down.

"What do you think?" Harrys head turned towards the door, in which Teddy was leaning against the doorframe. He said nothing. "About the limericks I mean. It's my poem you're reading, right?"

Teddy said and walked to the kitchen table, where Harry was sitting.

"Well I'm not an expert on poems, but it's good enough to make me cry." Harry let out a small, guilty laugh.

"I guess they're pretty crappy then. In general, limericks are humorous." Teddy smiles.

Harry gave him a sign to sit down and Teddy took that invitation.

"I didn't know you like poetry." Harry confessed slightly ashamed.

"I don't. Victoire loves them though. I overlooked some types of poems and that looked like something I could do. I was writing some for her, but at another night – I don't know. It just got me and I was writing this."

"It's beautiful." Harry stroke through the boy's hair and watched the change of colours with a wide grin on his face, but Teddy's smile vanished all of the sudden and Harry's followed suit.

"It's all I know about him. Sometimes I think it's a lot, but then again it's so far from enough."

"I know. I always wondered what my parents were like, when I was younger. From time to time someone told me something about them and if you gather those information it seems to be a lot, but you still don't have the feeling to know them at all. You just know facts about them." Harry let out a deep breath. "Still, it feels good if someone is talking about them. In fact, I think it was your father, who told me the most about my parents. It was always easy to talk to him. It felt good."

Teddy smiled unintentionally. "It does feel good to talk about them. And you know it's easy to talk to you too. So - thanks."

"You can always come to me Teddy. You're always welcome here." Harry paused for a short moment. "And you can always ask me about your parents." Harry looked at the boy, awaiting hundreds of questions, but there was only silence.

"I don't know what to ask. I don't know what I didn't know about them. I just know that there must be a lot."

Harry smiled and for another minute silence filled the Potter's kitchen.

"I could never stop calling him Professor Lupin." Teddy looked up.

"Not even after he resigned. I'm not exactly sure why. I guess because he taught me so much. He taught me how to protect myself from dementors. He was the one, who made me hear the whole story and that was so important! He taught me about patience and that I shouldn't risk my life easily. He taught me that I couldn't bring back Sirius and protected me wherever he could. He taught me a lot about fear … on so many levels. and of course…"

He looked at the boy to his left. "He taught me about the value of chocolate." Harry chuckled lightly and also Teddy smiled shortly, before looking down on the table in front of him.

"I know what they were fighting for and I know that it was important and that they had to _… but why did they have to? _Why did they have to leave me?"

Harry looked at Teddy thoughtfully.

"They never left you." The boy looked up at his godfather with teary eyes. "You can always find them _– in here_!"


End file.
